User blog:Charlie tanner/Charlie Tanner presents: Hackerz
Hey Guys! Tanner Coming at you live with another new series! but- this one isn't Superhero related, but it takes place in a reular world that depends on technology! this is also in the Anthro Universe- this Series takes place in the Second Generation and is set in the Beautiful City of Seattle. It's about a group of young hackers trying to expose a corrupt system that controls and monitors the homes and social life of Seattle, the major systems name is Flotech. These Hackers have to work hard and spread their message in order to take this corrupt system down to it's knees and hopefully get a better one up, so all of Seattle can live in peac without any of their personal data being stolen.. The name of this Vigilante Group is named Haxers Another things, since i'm gonna start this series in 2017- i have a lot of planning to do, now, this is gonna be a fairly large hacking group and i need more hackers- i already have some already but i need a few more! you can can make a hacker. they have to be in second gen and they have to be about 20-26 years of age, and they must have a hacker names! you must also include how long they''ve been hacking into systems and what they're good at, for example..'' Name: Dexter Williams/RadRedHAX Age: 21 years old Hacking Talent: Can cause Blackouts and can override security systems for about 30 minutes Gender: Male Appearance: Dexter is a Red Eyed Arctic wolf with his hair dyed red, he casually wears a Red Hat with black shades, a Red t-shirt with a white x on the front, a red wristband, Black shorts, a red bag for his laptop, and red sneakers. Bio: Dexter was born in Minnesota, he soon moved to Seattle after being kicked out of School for hacking into the School's Bank account and taking money,he was suposed to go to prison, but since he was young- they just expelled him instead.. he continued to hack things as he moved to Seattle- taking important things from major groups like Flotech for example. the Haxers group heard about 'RadRedHAX' and recruited him.. he's known as a criminal to the FBI and CIA and he doesn't have the require licence to carry a gun.. Hacking Symbol; Once a group is hacked Dex, he leaves a Red X on the Victim's computer screen. Equipment: Dex Carries around with him a Laptop for hacking, his smartphone, also for hacking, EMPs Proximity Scanners, Headphones, a Stun Gun, and a Pistol Personality: Dex is very cocky, and he goofs off a lot- he likes to hack his friends just for fun. when it comes a time for a mission to shut down Flotech, he can get pretty serious. He doesn't play around and he will do what he can to get the required data and get back to base. he likes to chill and kickback everyonce in awhile too (Especially after missions) Favorite Things to do: Hack, lay around places, sleep, play video games, messing with his friends(I'm a good way) and Playing with his black metal yo-yo, which can be used as a weapon. You also add their Personalities and how they joined the group, for now i just need 10 other new members to join! i need 5 females and 5 Males Note: Remember Guys, we still need some Female Hackers in the Group! :D Note: Okay guys, now you can make up to 3 more hackers! boy or girl! you can go over three! Guy Count: 2 Girl Count: 2 Category:Blog posts